


Happily Ever After

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Disney Trip, Disney World, Disney magic, F/F, Fluff, Love, Magic, Polyamory, anniversary trip, rated t for slight sexual content, superdreamdanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: Kelly and Nia have been driving themselves crazy trying to figure out how to celebrate their anniversary with Kara and Alex, that is until Kara and Alex reveal that they have never been to Disney World.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Kelly Olsen/Nia Nal, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Nia Nal, Nia Nal/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argyle_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/gifts).



> I’ve been working on this piece for months now, I really hope you all enjoy it! It’s based on an ask that I sent to Argyle_S on tumblr and I am dedicating this fic to her, enjoy!!!

“Ok, tell me our options, one more time.” Kelly told Nia, who sighed in frustration as she read the list again. 

“Dinner at Noonan’s, surprising them either at CatCo or the DEO, the park at either dusk or nighttime, going to midvale, and why am I reading this?” Nia stopped mid list “We’ve gone over it at least twenty times already.” 

“Because we have to get this right.” Kelly insisted. They had listed every possible place they could think of to execute their plan, but they couldn’t decide on a single one. And it was frustrating them to no end. 

“Kelly, I think you’re overthinking this.” Nia was beginning to worry about the therapist as she had never seen her so stressed in the entire time that she had known her. But she wasn’t stressed, she was determined. More determined than she had ever been in her entire life. Which in turn was making her very very stressed. 

“Look, our anniversary is in three weeks, this has to be perfect.” Nia rolled her eyes, there she was using the ‘P’ word again. 

“How many times do I have do I have to tell you?” Nia looked her dead in the eye “They won’t care if it’s perfect or not, you know that. It won’t matter to them.” Kelly let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Well it matters to me.” Kelly flopped down on the bed next to where Nia was sitting, and covered her face with her hands, letting out a groan. “Why is this so hard?” She asked the young reporter. Nia leaned down and hovered over Kelly’s face. 

“Kelly, I told you, anything you plan will be perfect for them.” Kelly still had a look of doubt in her eye “Besides, you’re already perfect to me.” Kelly couldn’t help but finally crack a smile. 

“Oh is that a fact?” 

“Mmm, absolutely” Nia dipped down until her lips connected to Kelly’s. As she deepened the kiss, she swung her leg over her girlfriend’s waste, straddling the psychiatrist, and finally ridding her thoughts of that god forsaken list, at least for the moment. Then of course the moment had to be interrupted by Nia nodding off for a second and snapping her head back in fear. 

“What is it?” Kelly asked after seeing the worried expression on the young reporter’s face. 

“They’re here! They’re back early!” Kelly’s eyes shot up in both surprise and fear as they had to think of a way to get rid of the list. Kelly moved quickly and hid the list under the pillows of the bed “What are you doing?” Nia was sure they’d be able to find it there. Then yelped in surprise when she was flipped over and straddled by Kelly, who began kissing her hard. So hard that she didn’t even notice the other two arguing women entering the apartment. 

“Voldemort literally created an entire army and almost completely destroyed Hogwarts. What did Hans Gruber do? Steal money? No, I’m sorry, bearer bonds? Real epic.” 

“Yea well, Hans didn’t get beat by a seventeen year old, and he had a nose.” 

“Oh that is so-“ Kara cut herself off as both she and Alex heard what sounded like making out coming from the bedroom. They both walked over to see Kelly and Nia in the midst of pulling each other’s shirts off. The reporter and psychologist looked to see the kryptonian and DEO director holding what looked like four large pizzas. 

“Hey guys” Nia squeaked out “What are you doing home early?” Alex smirked at them. 

“Well we wanted to surprise you both with dinner tonight, but please, don’t let us interrupt.” 

“Just give us about...fifteen...twenty minutes.” Kelly insisted. 

“Twenty sounds good.” Nia agreed. Kara chuckled and pulled at the curtains closing off the bedroom. 

“Don’t have too much fun.” She said as finally pulled them closed. Kara and Alex walked over to the kitchen area and put the pizzas on the counter. Luckily they didn’t have to worry about the pizzas getting cold when they have someone with heat vision. 

“Anyway, like I was saying, Voldemort-“ Kara found herself cut off again, but this time by the lips of the woman whom she had entered with. Alex now found herself feeling frisky, which didn’t bother Kara at all “Don’t think” kiss “that this” more kissing “conversation” Alex slipped off Kara’s jacket “is over.” 

“Noted” Alex replied as she lifted Kara onto the counter while Nia and Kelly subtlety slipped their list into Nia’s purse near the bed. 

—————————————————————

After dinner, the foursome found themselves lounging around the apartment. Kelly and Kara were both doing work on their laptops on the table while Alex sat on the couch with her feet perched up and Nia sat on the floor in front of her painting her toenails. 

As Nia put the finishing touches on Alex’s toes, a commercial started playing in the background on the television. However, what the commercial advertised caught the attention of both Alex and Kara. Nia and Kelly turned to see that it was a commercial for Disney World. 

“God, I miss that place.” Kelly commented “We used to go at least once every year when I was a kid.” She sighed at the nostalgic memories “You guys ever been there?” 

“We went a couple of times when I was a kid.” Nia noticed the slight look of envy on both Alex and Kara. “Have you two ever been there?” Kara hung her head down. 

“No” Alex also looked bummed out. 

“We were planning to go once, but it was the year we thought Dad died. After that, it just didn’t feel right, and we never really had the opportunity to go again.” Kelly and Nia watched as the commercial played on, and one part of it stood out to them. 

_ “In this world, dreams do come true” _

Suddenly, it was as if lightening had just struck their brains simultaneously. They shared one look with each other and were instantly on the same page. 

“Hey, you know what sounds good right now?” Kelly asked the group “Ice cream” 

“Oh yea, absolutely.” Nia Agreed. Kara’s face lit up. 

“Definitely, let’s go.” 

“No!”  Kelly and Nia exclaimed simultaneously. 

“No, you, you have to finish your story.” Kelly pointed out to Kara. 

“And you have to let these dry.” Nia pointed out to Alex. Kara pouted a bit. 

“Hey, you brought us dinner, the least we can do is bring you desert.” Kelly said with a slight sultry manner to Kara, which she knew always broke Kara down and made her putty in the psychiatrist’s hands. 

“Ok, but I want rocky road.” Kelly pressed her lips to Kara’s. 

“Deal” she said grabbing her jacket and purse and walking towards the door. 

“Be safe” Alex told Nia, she was gifted a kiss from the younger reporter as she followed Kelly out the door. As they both made it outside, they stopped for a moment. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Kelly asked with a wide grin. 

“Definitely” Nia replied with her own giant smile. 

—————————————————————

A few days passed and Kelly was stressing herself out yet again. While Nia was worried, she also thought it was sweet that she cared so much. 

“Ok, we’ve got everything?” Nia nodded “Everything is in the envelope?” 

“Everything” Nia confirmed. 

“Ok, we can do this, we can do this.” Kelly started rambling, forcing Nia to hold her by the shoulders. 

“Babe, it’s all right. They’re gonna love this, and we both know it.” Nia wrapped her arms around her girlfriend in a calming embrace that seemed to bring Kelly back to ground level. But she didn’t have time to dwell as they both her heard the door opening up. They stood front and center in the apartment as Alex and Kara entered. 

“So I turned my story in, and William said he liked it, but of course Andrea had to-“ she stopped as she and Alex noticed their girlfriends standing together, somewhat rigged, in the center of the apartment. 

“Hey guys” Alex started “Is everything ok?” Kelly and Nia looked at each other and took in a breath. 

“Yes” Nia began “Everything is great.” 

“In fact, we have something for the both of you.” Kelly said indicating to the manilla envelope in her hands. 

“What is it?” Kara asked. Kelly walked over and handed Kara the envelope, then wisely took a couple of steps back. Alex looked into the envelope as Kara opened it. 

The first thing she pulled out were four plane tickets to Orlando, Florida. At first, the pair were slightly perplexed, until Kara pulled out the remaining contents. 

Paperwork detailing hotel bookings at the.....grand Floridian resort....no...it couldn’t be. But as Kara reached in further, she found paperwork detailing fast passes, meal deals, and last but not least, a complete guide and map for Disney World. 

“ Happy Anniversary ” Nia and Kelly said simultaneously. The inhuman screech of joy that Kara let out scared the hell out of all three of them. 

“OH MY GOD! WE’RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!!!” Tears began falling from Kara’s eyes as she scooped up Alex in a searing kiss, twirling her around. After setting the director back down, Alex finally had the chance to talk. 

“When did you guys plan this?” She asked the other two. 

“Umm, about twenty seconds after the other night, when we went to get ice cream.” Nia admitted. Alex’s eyes widened. 

“You mean after we told you we’d never been?” Both Nia and Kelly nodded their heads. 

“So you’re telling us that you booked a trip to Disney World for our anniversary  after  we told you we’d never been?” Kara inquired “How did you book it so fast?” Kelly shrugged her shoulders. 

“I told you guys I have a good travel agent.” Nia nodded her head. 

“She really does.” Kara didn’t even think about it as she flashed over to Kelly and attached her lips to the other woman’s, then proceeded to repeat the action with Nia. While Alex got her own kiss in for Kelly, she didn’t have a chance to give one to Nia as Kara scooped both Kelly and Nia onto her shoulders, shrills of laughter filled them both as Kara fireman carried them both to the bedroom. 

“Are you coming?” Kelly asked Alex as she stood still. 

“Not as much as you two are about to be.” Alex replied as she followed her girlfriends. 

—————————————————————

All four were practically abuzz during the entire flight. Kelly and Nia were abuzz with the hope that their plan would go off without a hitch whilst Kara and Alex were abuzz with the excitement of finally going to Disney World for the first time. 

As the plane landed in Orlando and the foursome got on the bus to the resort, the tension and excitement between all four of them could be felt almost through the whole bus. But the tension practically burst when they drove up to the beautiful gateway, greeted with a smiling Mickey and Minnie and a sign that read 

Walt Disney World 

Kara practically latched herself to Alex’s arm and couldn’t fully suppress the squealing that came out of her mouth. Alex managed to calm her down with a very sweet and happy kiss. While Alex managed to keep a cooler head, she couldn’t deny that she was just as happy as the bubbly Kryptonian. Nia couldn’t help herself and filmed the moment on her phone. Kelly and Nia just felt their hearts burst with happiness in seeing the joy it brought the two women. And to think, the fun was only just beginning. 

—————————————————————

They spent the rest of the day getting set up and settled in at the hotel. They had arrived at the resort a bit later in the day and figured going to a park now wouldn’t be the best idea. So they lounged around and finalized their battle plan of how they would spend their week. Though as night time came and they got a glimpse of the fireworks at Cinderella’s castle, Kelly and Nia did feel a slight swell of nervousness as they hoped their plan would work.

They all agreed in unison that their first day in Disney World would have to be dedicated to the crown jewel itself, the magic kingdom. They passed through the gate and finally set foot on Main Street. Looking down the pathway, seeing all the shops, the happy and excited people, and of course, the beautiful statue of Walt and Mickey with Cinderella’s castle behind them in all its glory, Kara couldn’t stop tears from falling down her cheeks. 

“Kara?” Nia asked “Are you ok?” Alex and Kelly turned their heads worriedly back to the kryptonian, but she brushed them off as happy tears. 

“I just can’t believe we’re actually here.” The other three wrapped their arms around her, and then the journey began. 

First thing was first, Alex bought them each a set of Mickey ears. After leaving, the shop, they started walking and just couldn’t stop. Alex teased Kara for how easily she got scared in the Haunted Mansion, and it wasn’t her fault “It’s just a very well made attraction!” Kara complemented the effects during Peter Pan’s flight “The perspective is pretty accurate”. Every single one of them felt a swell of pride watching President Marsdin’s robotic counterpart give her speech in the hall of presidents. And lunch time was even more entertaining when Kelly got the notion to challenge Kara to see who could eat one of Casey’s classic hot diggity dog’s at Casey’s Corner faster. Kelly’s military stomach did her good, but it was sadly no match for a kryptonian’s. 

They wandered all over the park riding rides from Pirates of the Caribbean to Splash Mountain, to taking pictures with every Disney character they could, and even managed to get a picture of all four of them in front of the castle. After returning to Main Street, they did a little extra souvenir shopping and saw how late it was getting. And as they got on the shuttle back to the hotel, so set the sun on an absolutely magical day. 

—————————————————————

To say Kara was looking forward to Epcot would be an understatement. Not for the rides, not for the culture of the other countries, no none of that, Kara had only thing on her mind....the food. 

Alex, Kelly, and Nia were all so amused at how much Kara’s mouth watered at the sight of all the foreign dishes at such at every single country they walked to while at Epcot. They were very grateful for their savings because the money Kara spent on food was definitely quite up there. 

Now Kara wasn’t greedy, she shared her helpings with the rest of her girlfriends, though the human and naltorian stomach could only take so much in one day. 

While they were soaring through the sky in Soarin Around the World, Nia made a comment about not having to go flying with Supergirl anymore when they had it right here, which earned her a smack on the arm. Kelly’s face lit up with absolute glee as they rode through Spaceship Earth, which she not so subtly pointed was her favorite ride. 

After watching the fireworks show, they all returned to the hotel for dinner. And by “dinner” they mean Kara ordered room service and ate cause the other three were still too stuffed. As they browsed through the movie selection, Nia greedily picked Star Wars to prep themselves for tomorrow. 

—————————————————————

“Oh my god! It’s real” Nia shouted as she dragged Kara behind her towards the Millennium Falcon. Don’t get them wrong, they were all excited to visit Hollywood Studios, especially Alex. She had been dreaming about riding the Tower of Terror since she was a kid.

And they enjoyed the other perks of the park, the rock’n roller coaster, the Indiana Jones epic stunt spectacular, but they all knew what they were really there for...well what Nia and Kara were there for. 

The moment they stepped into Galaxy’s Edge Kara could swear that tears welled up in both her and Nia’s eyes. Nia couldn’t help herself and jumped into Kara’s arms and peppered her face with kisses. 

While Kelly and Alex weren’t as enthusiastic as their alien girlfriends, they couldn’t help but love their adorable geekiness. They rode both Rise of the Resistance and Smugglers Run, visited all the shops and such, took photos with Rey, Kylo Ren, and Chewbacca, but by far, the pièce de résistance was building the lightsabers. 

Alex and Kelly opted out of building one since they didn’t feel like spending two hundred dollars, but Kara and Nia practically shoved the money into the workers. However, Alex and Kelly did agree to go in and record them building them. The two ultra nerds practically buzzed with excitement as the cast member began talking. 

Alex filmed Nia while Kelly filmed Kara. When they were given their choice of kyber crystal, naturally Kara chose blue and Nia decided to go with purple. The other cast members brought out the lightsaber kits and placed them in front of the girls and they both built their sabers to their satisfaction and placed them on the slot. They were both practically shaking as the cast members put their sabers into the “crystal stabilization chambers” and were filled to the brim with anticipation as the cast member leading the experience told them “Take a breath, put your hand on your hilt, and activate.” 

They both flipped the switches on their sabers and blue and purple lights filled the tubes in front of them. The tube’s covers slid aside and they both raised their sabers to the sky, or ceiling, and they both felt chills as Yoda said to them 

_ “May the force be with you”  _

As the day went on, Alex and Kelly both worried they would have to call the Justice League to help remove Kara and Nia from Galaxy’s Edge, but after more shopping “We have to get more Kyber Crystals!” Kara insisted, the two aliens finally gave in and they called it a day. 

—————————————————————

When they arrived at Animal Kingdom, they decided to mostly take it easy. They started off going on the animal viewing tour, and it was just so nice and relaxing to sit back and watch the various animals as they passed by them. 

They of course rode Expedition Everest and Avatar Flight of Passage, and there was no way they were going to miss Festival of the Lion King or a photo op in front of the tree of life, but quite frankly, Kelly and Nia weren’t fully into it today, not because they weren’t enjoying their vacation, but because they both were completely wracked with nerves. 

All they could think about was tomorrow, tomorrow was their last day in Disney World, and tomorrow they would execute their plan, and it scared them both absolutely to death. 

When they got back to the hotel, Kelly got a text notifying her that she and Nia needed to meet with a planner that had been helping them. The girls played it off as going for a walk to stretch their legs a bit while Alex and Kara felt like cuddling and watching tv. When Kelly and Nia met with the planner downstairs, they triple checked to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow, they could only pray that it all worked out. 

—————————————————————

It was their last day in Disney World, the day that Kelly and Nia had been planning for had arrived. They decided to spend the first half of it relaxing, Kelly and Nia decided to hit the golf course where as Kara and Alex decided to take advantage of the hotel’s spa. 

Next, all four of them took a trip to Disney Springs where they did more shopping and had a nice lunch. After four days of going to parks, it was very nice to take a break. But as the sun began to set, the foursome made one final trip to the magic kingdom. 

They all agreed that their last night would be saved to see the Happily Ever After fireworks show at Cinderella’s castle, after they entered back into the magic kingdom, they found a very nice spot to stand and wait for the show to begin. 

“Hey guys?” Kara asked looking at Kelly and Nia “I know Alex and I have said this a million times already, but thank you both so much for this trip.” Alex nodded in agreement. 

“You literally could not have given us a better anniversary gift than this, you both are wonderful.” Kelly and Nia both teared up as they hugged both Kara and Alex. But they broke apart as the incredibly loud fanfare began and the crowd went wild, the show had begun. 

_ “And they all lived happily ever after” _ the narrator began  _ “Each of us has a dream, a heart’s desire, it calls to us. And when we’re brave enough to listen and bold enough to pursue, that dream will lead us on a journey to discover who we’re meant to be. All we have to do is look inside our hearts and unlock the magic within.”  _

_ “Ready to begin, let the wonder take hold” _

_ “Feel it draw you in, watch the moment unfold” _

_ “Spark a dream that we're meant to follow setting out for a new tomorrow” _

_ “Every step we take, brings a new hope, a new day” _

_ “Every choice we make helps us find our own way” _

_“Every wish finally put into motion, d iving in with our hearts wide open”_

_ “The story comes alive”  _

_ “When we look inside” _

_ “A new adventure there in your eyes” _

_ “There in your eyes” _

_ “It's just beginning  
_ _ Feel your heart beat faster  
_ _ Reach out and find your happily ever after  
_ _ Find your happily ever after” _

Magic, that was the only way all four of them could describe the show, absolute magic. From the fireworks, to the projections, to the music, all of it was absolutely magical. They were all so enamored with the show, Kara and Alex didn’t even notice the photographer and crew setting up behind them. 

Time passed and the show only got better and better, however it was getting close to that time, and Kelly and Nia needed to get into position. They maneuvered themselves so they would be standing next to each other and not in between Kara and Alex....and then it was time for their cue. 

_ “And so our journey comes to an end, but yours continues on. Grab hold of your dreams and make them come true, for you are the key to unlocking your own magic. Now go, let your dreams guide you. Reach out and find your happily..ever..after....”  _

“Kara? Alex?” A light activated behind the pair as they turned to see a small camera crew behind them, but then looked to see Kelly and Nia both getting down on one knee and each pulling out a ring box. 

“Will you be our happily ever after?” They both opened the boxes to reveal two identical diamond rings. 

“Will you marry us?” 

Kara and Alex couldn’t believe what was happening right now. Kelly and Nia on their knees in front of them in Disney World, asking them to marry them. It was almost too much, the pair were completely unable to form words, all they could do was nod their heads as very ugly tears came pouring out of both of their eyes. Nia and Kelly slipped the rings onto their fingers and stood up to hug them both. All four were in a huge hug pile which consisted of love, tears, and kisses. As they turned back to the show, they completed the final step in their magical journey. 

_“The story comes alive, when we look inside  
A new adventure there in your eyes_   
_There in your eyes_   
_It's just beginning_   
_Feel your heart beat faster_   
_Reach out and find your_

_ Reach out and find your  _

_ Reach out and find your..... _

_ HAPPILY EVER AFTER!”  _


End file.
